Un Deseo
by Hino Jaganshi Minamino
Summary: Kurama está gravemente enfermo, y a Hiei se le presenta una oferta muy desagradable con la cual puede salvarlo. ¿Qué hará Hiei ante esta situación?
1. Frágil

**¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que publico, espero que sea aceptado y, si hay algún error de categoría o cosas por el estilo, espero me ayuden a corregirlo.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, dejenme decirles que esta historia no es mía, sino de una personita muy linda llamada Adriana (Ladykanna para los grupos de msn), quien me hizo el gran honor de autorizarme el publicar su historia, así que aquí va. Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo1: Frágil**

* * *

"**Yo no sé porque estoy a su lado…la verdad me gusta estar con él, es extraño pero la verdad es así y digo… qué fue lo que me hizo venir a sus brazos y decirle…yo seré tu compañero…prefiero que seas mi aliado a que seas mi enemigo, sus sonrisas ingenuas, su dulzura…aquellos ojos me demuestran tantos sentimientos nobles que me dan por entender que la vida es algo más que el poder y la ambición…estoy confundido mis sentimientos hacia a él. Cuando menciona mi nombre me causa satisfacción una alegría que no puedo describir…" **

Kurama se alista para un día más en su colegio…estaba muy apurado parece que se acostó muy tarde.

- Konichiwa mamá - dijo Kurama alegremente.

- Buenos días Shuichi como has amanecido - dijo amablemente Shiori.

- No muy bien estoy algo cansado. - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- No te ves muy bien hijo…estás un poco pálido. - dijo Shiori preocupada,

- No madre estoy bien…me voy a clases tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos más tarde. - dijo Kurama amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Esta bien pero vuelve pronto, cuídate mucho hijo. - dijo Shiori abrazándolo.

Kurama abraza a su madre.

- Hasta luego mamá. - dijo carismáticamente Kurama.

En el camino Kurama caminaba un poco rápido de lo normal mientras se sobaba la frente.

- Qué me está pasando - dijo Kurama suavemente.

Hasta que una fuerte ventisca interrumpe su camino.

- Kurama. - dijo seriamente Hiei.

- Hiei.- dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Por qué eres tan imprudente…estás muy mal.- dijo Hiei acercándose a él.

- Estoy bien Hiei no te preocupes. - dijo Kurama alegremente.

- Si me disculpas tengo que irme, ya se me hizo tarde. - dijo Kurama.

Hiei mira a Kurama…

- Cuídate. - dijo Hiei seriamente.

Kurama sonríe y se va a clases.

Varias horas después…

Kurama estaba regresando, comienza a toser con muchas fuerzas.

- Que rayos me está pasando. - dijo Kurama mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El bello joven de cabellera roja se desploma en el suelo…

De pronto Hiei aparece y lo pone entre sus brazos…

- Kurama..que te está sucediendo -dijo Hiei seriamente.

- Hiei, eres tu - delira Kurama.

- Kurama…deberías descansar, no es bueno que aguantes así el dolor. - dijo Hiei algo disgustado.

- Lo siento Hiei… - dijo Kurama mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

El bello muchacho se queda dormido.

"**Ya se me durmió este" **

Hiei lleva a Kurama a su casa…

Al llegar la madre se sorprende mucho…

- Pero…qué le paso - dijo Shiori muy alarmada.

- Su hijo está muy enfermo. - dijo Hiei fríamente.

Shiori ve a su niño querido y…

- Tiene mucha fiebre…puedes cuidar a Shuichi mientras voy a comprarle algo - dijo la bella mujer.

- Está bien. - dijo Hiei seriamente.

- Muchas gracias joven. - dijo Shiori muy contenta.

Hiei carga a Kurama hasta su habitación.

Recuesta y arropa a Kurama en su cama…

- Kurama sabía que algún día te pasaría esto por aguantar tanto el dolor…eres único. - dijo Hiei mirándolo algo molesto.

Shuichi Minamino el apuesto joven estaba dormido ardiendo en fiebre…

- Hiei! No te enojes…no te vayas! No me dejes - deliraba Kurama mientras sudaba.

- Kurama tranquilízate yo estaré a tu lado. - dijo Hiei acercándose a él.

- No te vayas…te amo…te necesito - delira Kurama mientras lloraba.

- O vaya…Kurama descansa… - dijo Hiei acercándose más a él.

Kurama abre los ojos y despierta…

- Hiei…no te has ido. - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Cómo voy a dejarte sólo con el estado en que te encuentras - dijo Hiei.

- Gracias Hiei - dijo Kurama muy alegre.

Shuichi Minamino trata de acercarse más a Hiei…

- Estaba delirando verdad - dijo Kurama

- Si. - dijo tajadamente Hiei

- Dije algo estúpido - dijo Kurama un poco avergonzado.

- Mejor descansa, tu madre está muy preocupada. - dijo Hiei tratando de cambiar de tema.

Hiei miraba a Kurama detenidamente como su amigo duerme…

- Por qué no me lo dijiste - dijo Hiei mirándolo fijamente.

- Kurama yo también te… - dijo Hiei mientras cercaba su rostro al de Kurama.

Shiori regresa…

- Joven muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. - dijo la bella mujer muy agradecida.

- Me tengo que ir…adiós. - dijo Hiei retirándose.

- Adiós y gracias. - dijo Shiori muy contenta.

Shiori comienza a dar el medicamento a Kurama…

- Mamá…dónde está Hiei - dijo Kurama recobrando el conocimiento.

- Se ha ido…es un joven muy amable. - dijo Shiori.

- Ahora toma tu medicina, no asistirás a clases por dos días, estás muy enfermo. - dijo Shiori cariñosamente.

- Hai - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Hiei observaba desde un mirador como la madre de su Kurama lo estaba cuidando, suspira, sonríe y se va.

- Creo que jamás podré decírtelo Kurama. - dijo Hiei sonriendo.

- Seguro lo que dijo fue un delirio tonto…él no me ama. - dijo Hiei mirando apáticamente el cielo.

_Al día siguiente…_

Hiei pasa por la casa de Kurama y ve que también Yusuke y Kuwabara entran…el joven Hiei entró también a la casa de Kurama.

- Shuichi tienes visitas. - dijo Shiori muy contenta.

- Hola muchachos. - dijo Kurama muy contento.

"**Hiei viniste, te extrañaba muchísimo"**

Kurama intenta sentarse…

- Kurama te ves muy demacrado. - dijo Yusuke acercándose a él.

- JEJEJE si mi madre me dice lo mismo. - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Te encuentras bien Kurama - dijo Kuwabara mirándolo.

- Mas o menos pero ya me pasará. - dijo Kurama.

Hiei se sienta al costado de Kurama, causando una sonrisa al bello muchacho.

Los muchachos estaba cuidando a Kurama y Kuwabara estaba contando unas graciosas anécdotas…

Hasta que suena el celular de Yusuke…

- Ay Keiko me esta llamando. - dijo Yusuke.

- Ay si ahora que lo recuerdo, Keiko nos invito a cenar en su casa. - dijo Kuwabara recordando.

- Nos vamos Kurama…Hiei cuídalo mucho. - dijo Yusuke sonriendo.

- Bah. - dijo Hiei algo incomodado.

- Adiosito. - dijo Kuwabara.

- Adiós muchachos cuídense mucho nn . - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

"**Bien estamos solos, OH Hiei, tengo que decirte que te amo" **

Kurama mira a Hiei y le sonríe se acerca a él…

- No hables Kurama descansa. - dijo Hiei.

- Es que es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte. - dijo Kurama.

Al no terminar sus palabras Kurama comenzó a toser con muchas fuerzas…

- Kurama… - dijo Hiei mientras trataba de tranquilizar la tos.

Hasta que para de toser…y Kurama ve que tiene sangre entre sus manos.

- No creí que esto fuera tan grave. - dijo Kurama muy preocupado.

- Toma esto. - dijo Hiei dándole unas pastillas.

- OH muchas gracias . - dijo Kurama muy feliz.

Kurama se las toma…

- Parece que tengo tuberculosis o algo así. - dijo Kurama.

- Eso es grave - dijo Hiei.

- Si. - dijo Kurama muy deprimido.

Hiei se acerca a Kurama…

- Vamos no te deprimas…seguro te todo estará bien. - dijo Hiei.

- Puedo morir. - dijo Kurama muy angustiado.

Kurama abraza fuertemente a Hiei mientras que este le devuelve el abrazo…Kurama comienza a sollozar.

- Kurama… - dijo Hiei muy deprimido.

- No hay que llorar, las cosas buenas y valiosas nunca se van. - dijo Hiei cálidamente.

- Hiei. - dijo Kurama muy feliz.

Hasta que la mamá de Kurama entra…

- Hijo mío te oí toser…- dijo Shiori no terminando sus palabras.

- SANGRE OH DIOS - dijo Shiori muy triste.

- Debo llevarte al médico. - dijo Shiori mientras arropaba a Kurama.

- Disculpa joven me podría acompañar a dejar a Shuichi a la clínica. - dijo Shiori en tono de ruego.

- Bueno. - dijo Hiei.

_En la clínica_

El médico revisaba a Kurama…

Le tomó unos exámenes.

- Señora su hijo tiene tuberculosis. - dijo el médico.

- No puede ser. - dijo Shiori muy triste.

- Voy a morir verdad - dijo Kurama.

- Lamentablemente sí… - dijo el médico.

Hiei al escuchar eso…sintió como algo en su ser quería salir…demostrar un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado.

- Haga algo doctor. - dijo Shiori llorando.

Hiei mira a Kurama…

- Hiei voy a morir. - dijo Kurama sollozando.

- No, no lo harás…te pondrás bien, eres un ser muy fuerte, no te dejes vencer. - dijo Hiei.

- Mi cuerpo es muy vulnerable. - dijo Kurama muy triste.

Los tres se fueron a la casa…

Shiori estaba llorando…

- Mamá no estés triste… - dijo Kurama abrazándola.

- Hijo no quiero que te mueras. - dijo Shiori llorando.

- Hiei.. - dijo Kurama volteando.

"**Se ha ido…"**

_Hiei…_

"**No puedes marcharte de este mundo…sin que tú sepas lo mucho que te quiero, no te vayas, significas mucho para mí... otra vez siento aquel sentimiento que percibí en el hospital."**

_Derramamiento de lágrimas…_

"**Estoy llorando!...vaya! nunca antes lo había hecho…"**

Hiei comienza a sollozar…

"**Esto es increíble…como puedo sentir tanta tristeza, no quiero que mueras, tú eres el significado del por qué estoy a tu lado y todo eres la razón de que dejé de ser un ambicioso criminal y tú fuiste el único ser que purificó esa maldad que tenía…esto es porque TE AMO !"**

Hiei mira y que hay perlas negras entre su ropa…

_Kurama…_

"**Te amo…quiero decírtelo pero sin embargo me evitas…te lo diré de todas maneras en lo poco que me queda de vida y podré descansar en paz, la verdad no quiero dejarte quiero amarte como debe ser, pero el destino lo ha querido así…"**

_**Frágil**_

_Estabas entre mis brazos…_

_Tu cuerpo, tu calor parecía que ya no existieran._

_Pero sin embargo estás alejándote de este mundo poco a poco…_

_Te veías tan frágil entre mis brazos, débil tan débil…_

_Que te estoy perdiendo poco a poco…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic Shonen ai entre Kurama y Hiei, sé que tiene mucho aungust pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y todo lo que se ve a veces no es lo que uno cree

**Notas mías:** Si quieren contacterse personalmente con la autora, envienme un e-mail, para informarles como ponerse en contacto con ella.


	2. Mi Reflejo

Capítulo 2: Mi Reflejo

* * *

Kurama estaba recostado en su cama, el pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos estaba con sangre…su enfermedad estaba destrozándolo poco a poco…

Hasta que…

- Kurama! - dijo Yusuke.

- Hola Yusuke… - dijo Kurama muy sorprendido.

- No te vas a morir nO? dime que no te vas a morir! - dijo Yusuke al borde de la desesperación.

- Lamentablemente sí…mi enfermedad está muy avanzada, no hay ninguna cura. - dijo Kurama deprimido.

- NO TÚ NO PUEDES MORIR! - dijo Yusuke.

- Yusuke… - dijo Kurama tratando de calmar a su joven amigo.

- No puedes curarte con tus dotaciones de medicina? - dijo Yusuke.

- Ya lo he intentado pero no he tenido éxito. - dijo Kurama.

Yusuke mira a Kurama y se pone muy triste…

- Yusuke no te pongas así…todos algún día tenemos que morir, esa es la regla general de la vida. - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Pero tú Kurama tan pronto. - dijo Yusuke.

- Yusuke cuando muera prométeme que no estarás triste…eso me complacería mucho. - dijo Kurama.

- Acaso estás loco? Los muchachos, todos nosotros estaremos destrozados por tu muerte…no lo haré de ninguna manera. - dijo Yusuke.

- Yusuke yo… - dijo Kurama bajando la mirada.

- Todos ya se han enterado verdad? - dijo Kurama.

- Sí todos…todos estamos muy tristes…KURAMA LO OIGO DE TUS LABIOS Y NO LO PUEDO CREER! - dijo Yusuke muy deprimido.

- Yusuke no pienso pasar todo lo que me queda de vida postrado en una cama. - dijo Kurama mientras se levanta.

- Kurama no te levantes. - dijo Yusuke

Kurama caminaba hasta que se abre la puerta de su habitación y se topa con un cuerpo menudo…

- Hiei… - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Kurama… - dijo Hiei mirándolo.

- Yusuke todos ya lo saben verdad? - dijo Hiei mirando a Yusuke.

- Si. - dijo Yusuke.

- Por qué te has levantado Kurama…empeoraras! - dijo Hiei acercándose más a Kurama.

- Lo mismo le dije pero… - dijo Yusuke.

Kurama comienza a toser otra vez…

Yusuke y Hiei se acercan a Kurama lo antes posible….

- Aléjense podría contagiarlos. - dijo Kurama.

Ambos no se alejaron…

- Amigos… - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Kurama se limpia la sangre de sus labios…

Hiei y Yusuke se notaban muy deprimidos.

Hasta que…

- Kurama! Dime que no es cierto - dijo Kuwabara sollozando.

- Kuwabara… - dijo Kurama muy sorprendido.

- Sí Kuwabara… - dijo Kurama.

- Es que no puede ser TÚ…KURAMA VAS A MORIR. - dijo Kuwabara muy deprimido.

- Kuwabara. - dijo Yusuke muy conmovido.

Los cuatro mejores amigos se pasaron toda la tarde platicando…

Hasta que Kurama y Hiei se quedaron solos…

Hiei se acerca a Kurama…el bello muchacho pelirrojo mira que una perla negra estaba entre la ropa de Hiei, el la coge y sonríe…

- Hiei… - dijo Kurama cálidamente.

Kurama abraza a Hiei…

- Tengo miedo… - dijo Kurama mientras temblaba.

- Yo también Kurama… - dijo Hiei abrazándolo.

Hiei arropa a Kurama en su cama…

- Pasa momentos con tu madre, la he visto muy triste. - dijo Hiei mientras se retiraba.

- Hasta luego Kurama. - dijo Hiei.

- Sayonara Hiei. - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Una vez que Hiei se marcha Kurama se levanta…

Y encuentra a su linda madre en el comedor…

- Hola madre - dijo Kurama.

Shiori al ver la expresión de Kurama sonríe…

- Hola mi niño. - dijo Shiori acercándose a su bello hijo.

Kurama se acerca y abraza a su noble madre…

- Sabes hijo mío…cuando naciste fuiste lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, después que tu padre me abandonó tenía la cosa más bella entre mis brazos y eras tú, cuando te tenía en mi interior sentía como si dentro de mí había un tesoro, eres lo más valioso para mí hijo mío. - dijo Shiori abrazando el delicado cuerpo de su lindo muchacho.

"_Shiori comienza a llorar_"

Kurama al verla así, él la abrazó…

- Madre yo siempre te protegeré y estaré contigo aunque no físicamente…no soportaría verte tan abatida, nunca estarás sola mi alma siempre te acompañará. - dijo Kurama cálidamente.

- OH Shuichi. - dijo Shiori muy cariñosamente.

- Aprovechemos este tiempo que me queda para hacerte muy feliz mi querida madre. - dijo Kurama cálidamente.

- Hijo mío tú siempre me has hecho feliz. - dijo Shiori.

Shiori se va a la cocina preparando algo…

- Shuichi toma es tu sopa favorita. - dijo su madre cariñosamente.

Kurama sonríe…

- Gracias. - dijo Kurama muy agradecido.

Hiei miraba desde un mirador como Kurama pasaba momentos con su madre…

- Kurama… - dijo Hiei muy deprimido.

Kurama estaba en su cama…mirándose al espejo…

**Mi reflejo…**

**Me veo tan débil…  
Mi alma se está marchando poco a poco de este mundo…  
No quiero irme todavía…  
No hasta que le diga mis sentimientos…**

**Mi reflejo me está demostrando que estoy partiendo de este mundo…  
Poco a poco…  
Mi reflejo, demuestra las ganas que tengo de decirle te amo…  
No quiero irme, no aún…**

**Mi reflejo se va desvaneciendo poco…  
Siento escalofríos…mareos…  
No me rendiré hasta decirle te amo y amarlo como debió ser.**

Hiei regresaba de la casa de Kurama, había alquilado un departamento…

Hiei miraba el cielo y en él divisaba los momentos que pasaba con Kurama y los demás…

- Por qué tienes que partir Kurama! - dijo Hiei muy abatido.

Hasta que el timbre suena…

Hiei abre la puerta…

Mira y era Kurama con una cálida mirada en su rostro…

- Kurama… - dijo Hiei acercándose a él.

- No te he visto en todo el día Hiei. - dijo Kurama acercando su rostro al de Hiei

- Pasa Kurama. - dijo Hiei.

- Muchas gracias. - sonríe Kurama.

Ambos estaban a solas…

- Que lindo es tu departamento. - dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Gracias. - dijo Hiei muy sonrojado.

Hiei saca una caja…

- Esto es para ti. - dijo Hiei entregándole la caja.

Kurama abre la caja y ve que era chocolates, rellenos de fresa y otros sabores…

- Gracias . - dijo Kurama.

Kurama manipula un chocolate…

- Toma Hiei abre la boca. - dijo Kurama seductoramente.

Hiei como obediente abre la boca…el bello muchacho comía el chocolatito…

Kurama se acerca Hiei, acerca su rostro y lo besa…

El muchacho de baja estatura manipula su rostro y lo besa con muchas ganas…sin darle el chance de respirar, Kurama manosea su cuerpo, besa su cuello lo mordisquea…

Hiei comienza a gemir…

- OH Kurama. - dijo Hiei muy sonrojado.

Kurama acerca sus labios a la oreja de Hiei…

- Ai shiteru. - dijo Kurama.

Hiei no dijo nada…

- Silencio Kurama…bésame. - dijo Hiei cálidamente.

Kurama sonríe…

Continúa besando a Hiei lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas…

"**Mi muchacho tu cuerpo esta tan frío…que fragilidad la tuya…me gustas mucho"**

Kurama besa cada músculo de su cuerpo, mirando a Hiei con complicidad…

Ambos estaban tumbados en la alfombra…hasta que Kurama se levanta.

- Lo siento me tengo que ir. - dijo Kurama seductoramente mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

- Pero…Kurama! - dijo Hiei.

Pero Kurama ya se había retirado.

En el camino Kurama estaba sonriendo…se reía un poco

"**Pronto me lo dirás…estoy seguro"**

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas:** Lamento no poder contestar a sus dudas, aunque ya me puse en contacto con la autora. Espero me conteste pronto para poder aclarar sus dudas.


End file.
